Blood Soaked Valentine
by ChaosLink
Summary: What happens when the Kyuubi finds out that he will be reborn even if his container is dead? Find out. First songfic.


Alright even though I should be working on my other story I was struck with inspiration for this one while playing Need for Speed Most Wanted. Which I beat in less than 24 hours just like most of my other games even Metroid Prime 2 Echoes. Even though this is under Naruto/Sakura romance it is mainly tragedy.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it...fine I do not own Naruto nor Hand of Blood by: Bullet For My Valentine.

**Blood Soaked Valentine**

By: ChaosLink(ME)

Lyrics are Italicized  
blah Naruto's thoughts  
'**blah'** Kyuubi thoughts

This is all Naruto's POV

_There goes my Valentine again  
Soaked in Red for what she said  
And Now shes gone!_

"...Now for the last kill...me."

_Oh my god have i done it again,  
there's a pulse and its deafening  
I cant help what i hear in my head,  
Its the switch that i flip, when it says  
Hand of Blood!  
I dont wanna feel my heart is breaking,  
Hand Of Blood!  
I dont wanna see my life is burning_

'**I'm almost out of this wretched body just one more stab and I will be free!'**

_I saw you look away,  
is what you've seen to much to take or are you blind and seeing nothing.  
(I saw you run)I saw you run away,  
Is what ive done to much to take or are you scared of being nothing.  
_

When I looked up at the moon I saw Sasuke in the trees he wasn't even looking at me. He just got up and left. I wonder why.

_Theres a stain on my hand, and its red_

I looked at my hand. The hand that used a kunai to stab Sakura's heart. Its red with blood along with some parts of my jumpsuit. This is the first time I have actually killed one of my precious people. The other times Kyuubi takes over and makes me just watch.

_Oh my god, am i losing it?  
I cant help what I've done or I've said  
It's the button i push, when it says  
Hand of Blood!  
i dont wanna feel my heart is breaking,  
Hand Of Blood!  
I dont wana see my life is burning._

I can feel the Kyuubi getting excited now. He is almost free from my body I just need to kill one more person...me. In my life I have killed four people that were important to me.

(Flashback)

First to go was Iruka-sensei. I heard he was killed in one of the few missions he ever receives. His body was found a week later with multiple slashes along the chest. I wanted to find out who killed him. It wasn't until I saw his body that I knew who killed him...me.The Kyuubi just made me forget that he killed Iruka.

A few months later Jiraya was second to go. I wasn't all that surprised with who the Kyuubi chose next. What did surprise me was he actually killed him with only three moves. This time the Kyuubi let me see the fight.

About a week later Tsunade-baa-chan giving me sympathy and allowed me to live with her just like what a mother would do if their child was having a hard time. I wished she wasn't so goddamn persistent because the Kyuubi used that to his advantage. The funeral was two days later. The council started making my life a living hell. Doing as much as possible to piss me off since I was the prime suspect who killed the hokage.

Sakura-chan...she was naive enough or so I thought, to not suspect that it was me that killed Tsunade. Even though she knew about the Kyuubi & knows what an attack from me in the Kyuubi state looks like. So now she ended up being the only person to join me on my suicide missions that the council thought I could handle.

I saw you look away,  
Is what youve seen to much to take or are you blind and seeing nothing.  
(I saw you run) I saw you run away,  
Is what ive done to much to take or are you scared of being nothing

When we were heading out on our third 'Suicide' class mission. I asked "hey Sakura-chan do you have any idea who killed Tsunade-baa-chan."

To my somewhat surprise she answered "Yes Naruto I do know who killed Tsunade-sensei it was...you."

The next statement to pop out of my mouth next was not one saying that I didn't do it. "Then why are you still going on these missions with me then. Since you think I killed Tsunade-baa-chan?"

I was once told that I'm the #1 ninja at surprising people but at this very moment I think that title belongs to Sakura. "Because I want to die on one of these missions that we are taking or by you killing me."

"Why?"

"I guess you could say that I heard, that people who have a demon sealed inside them seem to kill themselves when they have killed everyone they care about. And I want to be with a person I care about when they die. Do you want to know who I want to see?" I nodded my head and she continued. The person I want to see is...you."

At that very moment I had a decision to make. Kill Sakura-chan or wait until one of these missions kills her which I'm sure with the this being the third mission we are assigned in the past month with no break. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't last much longer.The decision wasn't hard to chose at all I decided to kill her myself but not in the Kyuubi state.

I slowly took out a kunai. Sakura saw me doing this and didn't even make an attempt to stop me. I took one last look at her Sakura's cute face. After that I quickly stabbed her right in the heart to hopefully cause a quick and painless death. She seemed to be happy when I stabbed her and I don't know why. I could barely hear the words that she spoke. "I'll be waiting for you Naruto...kun." She dropped to the ground almost immediately after she said that.

(End Flashback)

With one final look at my hand I took the kunai and went straight for my heart. The Kyuubi had no intention of stopping me since he knew he would be reborn when he died.

(scream)!

After stabbing myself I used the energy that I had left and walked over to Sakura's body. And put my arms right under her chest and dragged her over to a tree and put my back against it, sat cross-legged and put Sakura in my lap. While I put her head to my chest with my head laying on her shoulder. Then I just waited until I died.

I saw you look away,  
is what youve seen to much to take or are you blind and seeing nothing  
(I saw you run)I saw you run away,  
Is what ive done to much to take or are you scared of being nothing

"Goodbye dobe...sorry Naruto and goodbye to you too Sakura. Looks like you finally got something you wanted eh Naruto?" With that Sasuke left his two dead but happy teamates alone.

_  
_AN: I could care less if you hated it. But I won't deny it that it sucks since this is my first attempt at a songfic. I like constructive criticism and good reviews. If you say people were OOC tell that to the people who are writing Sasuke/Naruto pairings. That is 84 pages worth of people to flame so get to flaming.


End file.
